


Broken Wings

by Forthediehards



Series: Fallen Angels [1]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Demyx is a vigilante that saves Winged People, Drabble, It's rare a Winged Person survives their wings being ripped off, M/M, Myde is a hunter that hunts hunters!, Myde is only mentioned here but he will show up in later drabbles as well, Shuyin and Tidus are both Winged People, This is an AU my friend and I came up with, Tidus will show up in later drabbles as a part of this series, they are hunted down and their wings are ripped off for profit, they are their own race - just...people with wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Broken Wings. “Don’t worry, you’ll be safe here. I’ll take care of you.” He tells Shuyin, and he means every word of it with his entire heart. “I’ll keep you safe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. I hope the odd pairing doesn't throw anyone off!
> 
> I roleplay Demyx/Myde (Kingdom Hearts) on Tumblr (http://endlxssmelody.tumblr.com)
> 
> My friend roleplays Shuyin and Tidus (FFX/FFX-2) on Tumblr as well (http://xleitmotif.tumblr.com and http://caladbxlg.tumblr.com) 
> 
> This is an AU we came up with together and I'll be writing many drabbles as a part of this series.

Getting Shuyin into his apartment goes surprisingly smoothly, considering Demyx is dragging a winged person across a busy intersection where hundreds of people cross a day. There are eyes all over them, and the itch to call for Myde is almost overwhelming.

Thankfully, all they do is stare and mutter disapproving things beneath their breath, and nothing worse.

When he finally gets Shuyin onto the couch, Demyx is breathing hard and he’s worked up the beginnings of a sweat at his hairline. He isn’t built for missions like these, but that’s never stopped him before.

He goes through the rounds: checks Shuyin’s breathing and heartbeat, palpates his midsection in search of hidden wounds, and finally examines both wings. Thankfully, the one wing that had been lucky enough to escape the piercing of an angry arrow is in immaculate condition, not even a scuff or a feather awry, and now Demyx can focus all of his attention on the opposite wing. 

The bleeding has since gone down as the blood begins to coagulate, but he still scrubs the dirt and bacteria away to avoid the risk of infection. Once that wound is cleaned and he’s fastened tight wrappings to keep it covered, his hands slide down to the misshapen bone protruding from Shuyin’s back. It looks as though the very same hunter that shot Shuyin had also attempted to pry the wing straight from his back. The thought makes Demyx sick as he feels the crack in the support bone beneath his gentle fingers.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be safe here. I’ll take care of you.” He tells Shuyin, and he means every word of it with his entire heart. “I’ll keep you safe.”

And not just until the broken wing heals, no.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small piece! There will be more as a part of this series coming soon! Let me know what you think.


End file.
